Le barman, le pirate et un bol de chocolat chaud
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Où il ne faut pas croire que le capitaine est infaillible, et heureusement qu'il peut compter sur ses amis. /Albator 84, plus ou moins/


**Le barman, le pirate et un bol de chocolat chaud  
><strong>_Réveil Metal_

_Disclaimers__ : le barman, son établissement et la planète sur lequel il est construit, ainsi que les péripéties diverses rencontrées en cours de route n'appartiennent pas à M. Matsumoto. Tout le reste en revanche, si._

_Note chronologique__ : cette nouvelle aventure du barman est à situer après la fic « Le barman, le pirate et un ours en peluche », car il semble que nous allions retrouver la bestiole – enfin, l'ours. Il semble aussi que les évènements se déroulent après « Points de vue » (rapport au chocolat). Dans tous les cas, il s'agit toujours d'une histoire parallèle à la série de 1984, où les extraterrestres belliqueux à considérer sont les Illumidas._

_Version originale__ : l'Arcadia correspond à l'Atlantis, Harlock à Albator, les Illumidas aux humanoïdes. Le barman ne correspond à rien, mais ne lui dites pas, il risque de se vexer._

_Laïus préliminaire__ : one-shot écrit dans le cadre d'un défi, parce que je suis toujours inspirée avec les listes de mots qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'univers traité (notez cependant que « coquillage » a été difficile à placer). Enfin bref, il s'agissait ici de replacer dans le texte les mots suivants : calèche, désir, philosophe, justice, coquillage, téléphone, réveil, fauteuil roulant, mouchoir, laser, extraterrestre, fantôme, ours en peluche, tableau, pieuvre. L'enfance de l'art… _

_Pour PrincesseKokaiso, parce que les mots sortent de son cerveau._  
><em>Pour Aqualys, parce que non, le Metal Bloody Saloon n'est pas détruit à chaque fois.<em>

o-o-o-o-o-o

_La quatrième planète du système Y-Ursa n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une planète « à risques ». On y trouve principalement de grandes exploitations d'élevage, et si les villes sont assez animées lors des grandes foires bisannuelles, les autochtones ne sont en général pas adeptes de distractions violentes. Exceptées les courses de jets clandestines auxquelles s'adonnent les jeunes en quête d'adrénaline, l'ordre est rarement troublé et les forces de police ont tendance à s'enfermer dans la routine. C'est une ambiance propice à d'éventuels hors-la-loi cherchant un peu de tranquillité… à condition de ne pas perdre de vue qu'on est un hors-la-loi, justement, et de ne pas prendre les policiers pour des crétins peureux._  
><em>En l'occurrence, « oublier » que l'on est un pirate dont l'avis de recherche est placardé sur tous les bâtiments administratifs, et se balader de jour en plein centre commercial, ça s'appelle une erreur de débutant.<em>

—

— C'est par ici. Faites-vous discret.

L'homme, ou plutôt l'adolescent, jaugea son interlocuteur avant d'avoir une moue désabusée.

— Enfin, faites de votre mieux, ajouta-t-il.

Le barman l'ignora. Si c'était pour donner ce genre de conseil, autant se taire, hein ? Il se contenta donc de suivre son guide tout en veillant à rester le plus possible dans les zones d'ombre. Mais bon, il pouvait difficilement dissimuler sa carrure d'Octodian dans ces ruelles étroites.  
>Après moult détours, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied d'un bâtiment imposant, dont les premières fenêtres – qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de qualifier de meurtrières – se devinaient bien au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ce n'étaient cependant pas les fenêtres qui intéressaient l'Octodian, mais la porte qui se découpait face à eux.<p>

— Tu es sûr de ton coup ? demanda-t-il à son jeune guide.  
>— Certain, m'sieur ! Mon cousin, il fait sa ronde deux fois par jour, et il prend toujours sa pause cigarette ici. … Des fois, la mère m'envoie même lui porter son sandwich, quand il l'oublie le matin sur la table !<p>

Le barman répondit d'un grognement. Si c'était aussi simple d'entrer dans la prison gouvernementale, et bien ma foi il aurait tort de s'en priver.  
>Le chronométrage était parfait, constata-t-il. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le bruit d'un loquet électronique qu'on déverrouillait se fit entendre, puis la porte s'escamota à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans un chuintement.<p>

— Okay. File, petit, fit le barman en lui glissant un billet.

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit, tandis que celui qui avait ouvert la porte sortait une tête prudente. Le « cousin ». C'était un client régulier du Metal Bloody Saloon. Un brave gars, dont le barman appréciait la conversation et sa façon naïve de défendre la **justice**. Il avait tout de suite pensé à lui pour résoudre son « petit problème », et il était satisfait de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte.  
>Le gars avait terminé sa période de service obligatoire l'année précédente. Pour lui, le travail à la prison n'était qu'un job comme les autres. Il possédait des valeurs morales bien enracinées, mais pas forcément dans le sens de ses employeurs – ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires du barman.<p>

— Entrez. Vite, murmura l'homme.

Le barman se faufila à l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le « cousin » en uniforme. Soldat de seconde classe. L'Octodian éprouva soudain des scrupules à se servir ainsi de cet homme, qui visiblement n'évaluait pas vraiment la portée de son acte – après tout, il s'apprêtait à faire _évader_ un prisonnier…  
>Bah, c'était la vie, pensa-t-il, <strong>philosophe<strong>. Une fois que ce p'tit gars aurait surmonté les conséquences de ses actions, il serait mieux armé pour affronter l'avenir.

Le barman suivit le soldat dans des couloirs curieusement vides. Intrigué, il ralentit pour examiner plus en détail les locaux qu'ils croisaient.  
>Vides aussi. Pour une prison gouvernementale, elle était bien peu animée.<p>

— J'ai demandé aux copains d'aller voir ailleurs, fit le soldat d'un ton détaché. Ça vous facilitera la tâche.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

— Tout le monde est plus ou moins d'accord pour le laisser sortir, de toute façon.

Ah. Okay. Le barman ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Cette planète était fascinante. Les gens d'ici revendiquaient leur loyauté au gouvernement central illumidas, tout en affichant de manière plus ou moins nette leur sympathie envers des causes qui leur paraissaient nobles – et ce, même si lesdites causes s'opposaient clairement aux Illumidas.  
>Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et <em>celui<em> qu'il venait chercher non plus, d'ailleurs.

— C'est là. Troisième cellule à droite, annonça enfin le soldat. Voici la carte magnétique pour ouvrir.

Le gars eut une mimique gênée.

— Bon, j'vous laisse, ajouta-t-il. 'faut que j'termine ma ronde.

Le barman lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Il voyait tout à fait le **tableau** : malgré les caméras de surveillance, les alarmes et les dispositifs de sécurité, « on » regarderait ailleurs pendant qu'il exécuterait sa petite affaire. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait toujours préféré les opérations discrètes aux fusillades héroïques.

Même les cellules environnantes étaient vides. Cette planète était décidément très calme – ou alors les quartiers de détention se situaient dans une autre aile du bâtiment, ce qui était également une hypothèse raisonnable.  
>Mais il ne fallait pas non plus tenter la chance trop longtemps, songea le barman. Il se dirigea vers la troisième cellule et glissa la carte magnétique dans le boîtier d'ouverture. La porte s'écarta sur le côté dans un grincement. L'occupant de la cellule leva la tête vers lui, et son regard s'agrandit de surprise lorsqu'il identifia le barman.<p>

— Allez. On s'en va, déclara l'Octodian.  
>— Bob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?<br>— À moins que tu ne veuilles passer tes vacances dans ce trou, je suis venu te tirer de là, gamin.  
>— Ah. Super… répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix faible.<p>

Le barman tiqua. Pour que le capitaine Harlock ne relève pas le qualificatif « gamin » comme il en avait l'habitude, il fallait qu'il ait de sérieux ennuis. Et pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà dehors alors que la porte était ouverte également, d'ailleurs.  
>L'Octodian s'avança dans l'obscurité de la cellule.<p>

Adossé au mur opposé à l'entrée, le souffle court, le capitaine pirate dont le visage était connu d'un bout à l'autre des mondes colonisés respirait avec difficulté. Sa jambe gauche était étendue devant lui, et son pantalon déchiré juste au dessous du genou laissait apparaître une plaie béante récente.  
>Harlock avait apparemment tenté de limiter l'hémorragie avec un <strong>mouchoir<strong>, mais le tissu rougi ne pouvait empêcher le sang de couler en continu.  
>Hmm. Le barman avait entendu dire que l'arrestation ne s'était pas déroulée sans heurts, mais sur le moment il avait plutôt songé aux dégâts causés par Harlock et non l'inverse.<p>

Qu'à cela ne tienne, en définitive ce n'était qu'un problème mineur. Le barman utilisa deux de ses bras pour soulever le pirate et le balancer sur son épaule (manœuvre qui arracha un grognement de protestation et de douleur à l'intéressé), les autres bras suffiraient bien s'il devait se défendre sur le chemin du retour.  
>Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si l'humain était lourd et allait le gêner dans sa progression. Il était Octodian, que diable ! Il aurait pu en porter deux autres du même gabarit sans que cela n'entrave ses mouvements.<p>

— Bob, putain… Tu m'fais mal… se plaignit Harlock alors que le barman vérifiait d'un coup d'œil que la voie était libre.

Elle l'était. Le « cousin » avait bien fait les choses.

— Cesse de râler ou je te laisse tomber, répondit le barman machinalement, tandis qu'il se hâtait vers la sortie.

Très bien, la première partie s'était déroulée sans accroc. Restait la seconde, et c'était maintenant que le timing revêtait tout son importance.  
>Il regarda sa montre : il était peut-être un peu en avance. Il hésita à sortir son <strong>téléphone<strong> pour prévenir d'un léger changement de programme, mais renonça aussitôt. Il avait tout planifié la veille. Un appel pourrait s'avérer compromettant s'il était intercepté.

Il quitta la prison sans avoir été inquiété.  
>Après de nombreux détours dans les mêmes ruelles qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller (davantage dûs au fait qu'il avait un peu de mal à se repérer dans ce dédale que par nécessité stratégique), il parvint au point de rendez-vous presque trois minutes en avance. Dans une rue passante. Avec un pirate sur l'épaule.<br>Il espéra que les occupants des voitures étaient trop pressés pour prendre garde à un **extraterrestre** deux fois plus large qu'eux et plus grand d'une bonne tête – et qui de surcroît portait un type blessé ressemblant furieusement à l'avis de recherche affiché de l'autre côté de la route –, et s'appliqua à prendre l'air du quidam anonyme qui attend le bus.  
>Complètement utopique, il le reconnaissait lui-même, mais il faisait confiance au pragmatisme des habitants de cette planète pour tirer les bonnes conclusions.<p>

— Juste pour être sûr, Bob… demanda Harlock d'un ton ironique (même si le barman entendait bien qu'il déployait tous ses efforts pour ne pas crier de douleur). Tu avais un plan avant de venir, tout de même ?  
>— Discute pas, rétorqua le barman. Notre taxi va arriver.<p>

Mais il avait néanmoins du retard. Zut.  
>L'Octodian envisageait une retraite dans une ruelle moins exposée lorsqu'une berline noire stoppa enfin devant lui.<p>

— Allez, hop ! Entre là-dedans ! fit-il en jetant le pirate à l'arrière tandis qu'il s'installait tant bien que mal à l'avant.

Le conducteur lui fit un signe de tête courtois en guise de bonjour, puis jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour examiner son deuxième passager. Le barman surprit sa grimace lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le pirate était en train de tâcher de sang sa banquette arrière.

— Vous pensez qu'on peut le conduire à l'hôpital ? demanda l'Octodian.  
>— Certainement pas, trancha l'autre. La situation est déjà suffisamment complexe à gérer. Mais ma femme est prévenue et nous avons invité le voisin à dîner, ce soir.<br>— Ah, le médecin ?  
>— Yep.<p>

Dans le miroir du rétroviseur, Harlock les observait d'un air dubitatif.

— Euh … Bob ? Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu n'étais pas censé me délivrer ?  
>— Oui, c'est une bonne remarque, gamin. Tu noteras d'ailleurs que tu n'es plus en prison.<br>— Alors que fait cet _Illumidas_ dans la voiture ?

Le barman se contorsionna pour se retourner (quand donc se décideraient-ils à construire des voitures à taille d'Octodian ?) et plongea un regard réprobateur dans celui du pirate.

— Écoute gamin, je me suis décarcassé pour te tirer des ennuis dans lesquels tu t'étais fourré, et « cet Illumidas » m'apporte son aide. Ça n'a rien de choquant et _tous_ les Illumidas ne cautionnent pas les atrocités que commettent _certaines flottes_ sur _certaines planètes_.  
>— Jamais je ne ferai confiance à un de ces espèces de…<br>— Gamin, tais-toi, coupa le barman fermement. Il s'appelle Teren Nad'l, il t'aide parce qu'il croit que ta cause est juste, ne lui donne pas tort et comporte toi de façon civilisée, pour une fois. … D'ailleurs, tu le connais, ajouta-t-il. Tu ne te souviens pas de la gamine illumidas qui avait embarqué avec moi sur l'Arcadia, il y a quelques mois ?  
>— Hmrf.<br>— Elle est hébergée chez eux. Les démarches pour l'adopter sont en cours, continua le barman sans se soucier de l'expression butée d'Harlock.

Néanmoins, l'Octodian comprenait tout à fait pourquoi le capitaine pirate se braquait ainsi : malgré les combats qu'il avait menés et les victoires qu'il avait remportées, les Illumidas réveillaient toujours en lui les **fantômes** de son passé.

—

Teren Nad'l habitait en banlieue, dans un quartier résidentiel calme – et mixte (quoi qu'en pense Harlock, il existait encore des planètes où les différentes races galactiques cohabitaient en harmonie). Le barman aimait cet endroit et sa quiétude, et il avait pris l'habitude de s'octroyer une journée hebdomadaire de congé pour venir rendre visite à sa « petite protégée », comme il la nommait affectueusement. La fillette, qu'il avait arrachée à l'enfer de sa planète bombardée un peu plus de six mois auparavant, s'était bien adaptée à sa nouvelle maison et à sa nouvelle famille.  
>Elle l'accueillait toujours avec une joie débordante.<p>

— Tonton Bob ! cria-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut et alors qu'il s'extirpait à grand peine de la voiture.

Le barman lui sourit avec tendresse. La petite fille traînait un **ours en peluche** dans son sillage. L'animal ne devait d'ailleurs pas la quitter souvent, si l'on en jugeait sa fourrure râpée et sa couleur indéfinissable.

— Une minute, fillette. Tonton Bob est occupé pour le moment, mais je promets de venir jouer avec toi après.

Il contourna la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière arrière pour faire sortir Harlock. Le jeune homme n'avait plus prononcé un mot après leur échange sur les Illumidas, et il avait perdu connaissance quand ils avaient quitté le centre-ville. Il avait pris un ton pâle de mauvais augure et la banquette arrière de la voiture, une teinte rouge sombre.  
>Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son genou gauche, replié contre lui.<p>

— Mission accomplie, alors ? demanda l'épouse de Teren tandis que le barman portait Harlock à l'intérieur de la maison.  
>— Ouais. Mais il va lui falloir des soins rapidement, à mon avis…<br>— Le médecin est déjà là, répondit la femme. … Dans la chambre d'amis, ajouta-t-elle comme le barman hésitait sur la direction à prendre.  
>— Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous salope le tapis ?<br>— Vous voulez dire, davantage que la banquette de ma voiture ? ironisa Teren. Vu tout le sang qu'il a déjà perdu, je ne pense pas qu'il lui en reste beaucoup à répandre sur ma moquette.

Le barman ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Vous savez Teren, parfois je me demande si vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire.  
>— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis conscient des risques, répondit doucement l'Illumidas.<p>

Il haussa les épaules.

— Et je n'oublie pas non plus grâce à qui cette maison résonne désormais de rires d'enfant, termina-t-il.

—

La chambre d'amis étant désormais occupée par un pirate, le barman avait passé la nuit sur le canapé du salon. Il était resté tant pour profiter de la compagnie de sa petite protégée que pour s'assurer qu'Harlock ne ferait pas de bêtises le lendemain, quand il reprendrait conscience.  
>Il était allé aux nouvelles dans la chambre d'amis en milieu de matinée.<p>

— Il fait grand jour, debout ! cria-t-il en ouvrant les volets.

Le médecin avait regagné son domicile la veille après avoir soigné de son mieux les blessures du capitaine pirate. Harlock était couvert d'ecchymoses sans gravité, mais l'état de sa jambe était plus sérieux… et ne pouvait pas être traité autrement qu'en passant par un bloc chirurgical. Le barman ne se faisait pas trop de souci, l'Arcadia possédait les infrastructures médicales nécessaires, au contraire d'un médecin à domicile qui avait donc dû se contenter de piqûres d'anti-douleur et de points de suture.  
>Et d'une attelle, à l'ancienne.<p>

En attendant, la lumière du jour n'avait pas l'air de perturber le sommeil du jeune homme.

— Eh ! Debout ! insista le barman.

Il saisit l'épaule d'Harlock et secoua, et obtint enfin un semblant de réaction. Bon sang, quelle quantité de sédatifs le docteur lui avait-il injecté ?

— Mmm… Laisse-moi tranquille, vieille **pieuvre** !  
>— Et bé… T'es toujours aussi poli au <strong>réveil<strong>, gamin ?  
>— Mrf… M'appelle pas gamin, grogna Harlock en enfonçant sa tête sous l'oreiller.<br>— Ah, ben en tout cas je vois que tu vas mieux… gamin, sourit le barman.

De toute façon, réveillé ou pas, Harlock ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Les gens d'ici étaient _complaisants_, mais ils ne fermaient pas les yeux sur des infractions _trop_ évidentes à la loi (chose qu'Harlock avait d'ailleurs expérimenté deux jours auparavant dans un centre commercial).  
>Justement, par une heureuse coïncidence, Teren devait se déplacer hors de la ville, aujourd'hui – et sa voiture avait des vitres teintées. Le barman comptait bien en profiter : ce serait autrement plus discret qu'un spacewolf de l'Arcadia se posant dans le jardin, ce qu'Harlock ne manquerait pas de réclamer dès lors qu'il aurait suffisamment repris ses esprits.<p>

— Fini la grasse matinée, faut mettre les voiles ! reprit l'Octodian.

Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient même le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de partir. Madame Nad'l cuisinait des toasts caramélisés vraiment divins…  
>Il fit rouler un fauteuil jusqu'au lit.<p>

— La **calèche** de monsieur est avancée !  
>— Carrosse, grogna Harlock depuis les profondeurs des draps. On dit carrosse. Si tu veux utiliser des expressions terriennes désuètes fais-le au moins correctement.<p>

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt comme s'il venait seulement de terminer l'analyse de la phrase précédente, puis il s'assit brutalement sur le lit.

— Aïe, maugréa-t-il. … Hors de question que je monte là-dessus ! enchaîna-t-il aussitôt. Des béquilles, à la rigueur, mais un **fauteuil roulant**, jamais !  
>— Fais pas l'enfant. C'est ça ou je te porte.<br>— Je peux marcher, s'entêta Harlock.  
>— Oh, non. Pas avec ta jambe dans cet état. D'après le médecin, tu as une méchante fracture ouverte, et ce tir <strong>laser<strong> t'a broyé l'os sur au moins dix centimètres. Donc, à moins que tu ne veuilles finir tes jours avec une jambe plus courte que l'autre, je te conseille de cesser de faire ta tête de mule et de monter dans ce fauteuil.

Harlock l'ignora et rejeta les draps de côté comme s'il voulait se lever malgré tout, puis il considéra finalement l'attelle rudimentaire de sa jambe avec dédain.

— Sympa de m'avoir soigné, mais vous ne pouviez pas aller jusqu'au bout ?  
>— Avec quel matériel, gamin ? Pour des soins complets, 'va falloir que t'attendes d'être rentré chez toi… Je suis sûr que le doc de l'Arcadia sera ravi de s'occuper de ton cas !<br>— Pff. M'appelle pas gamin.

Le pirate s'appuya sur le bord du lit et tendit la main au barman.

— Aide-moi plutôt à me lever, tu veux ?  
>— Prends pas tes <strong>désirs<strong> pour des réalités, gamin, soupira le barman. Si j'étais toi, j'essayerais plutôt de conserver ce qu'il me reste par paire en bon état.

Harlock lui lança un regard noir, mais interrompit néanmoins le mouvement pour se mettre debout qu'il avait amorcé. Le barman saisit l'occasion pour soulever le capitaine pirate de tous ses bras et le poser dans le fauteuil roulant.

— Tu bouges, je te ligote, menaça-t-il.

Harlock haussa les épaules sans daigner répondre, et bien que ses mâchoires serrées marquent sa désapprobation, il se laissa conduire docilement jusqu'au salon.  
>Madame Nad'l s'y trouvait avec sa fille adoptive, très occupée à admirer quelque prouesse artistique de l'enfant. Toutes deux sourirent à leur arrivée.<p>

— Teren vous attend, annonça son épouse.

Elle étouffa un rire devant la mine déconfite du barman.

— Mais vous avez tout de même le temps de manger un morceau, Bob, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. Je vous ai préparé des toasts…  
>— Ah, excellent ! se réjouit le barman.<br>— Avec un café, comme d'habitude ?  
>— Volontiers !<p>

Le barman donna une bourrade à Harlock , qui grogna, toujours boudeur.

— Et toi, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu prends ? Café, thé, chocolat ? Whisky ? Désolé, mais personne ne boit de brandy d'Andromède ici…  
>— Chocolat, coupa Harlock.<p>

Le barman le fixa bouche bée. Nom de dieu, après toutes ces années, ce gamin réussissait encore à l'étonner. Chocolat, vraiment ?

Harlock resta imperturbable tandis qu'il sirotait sa boisson. La scène paraissait tellement incongrue au barman qu'il en oublia presque de manger ses toasts. L'épouse de Teren avait l'air de trouver tout cela très drôle.  
>Vexé, l'Octodian engouffra une tartine sans même prendre le temps de la mâcher et grommela quelques phrases inintelligibles desquelles ressortirent distinctement « foutu pirate », ce qui arracha un sourire narquois au pirate en question.<p>

Le barman préféra ne pas se lancer dans une joute verbale maintenant (d'autant qu'il avait des toasts caramélisés à terminer), mais il se promit de ressortir le mot « chocolat » la prochaine fois qu'Harlock lui commanderait un brandy.

Entretemps, Teren était entré et, d'un signe, les avait invités à le suivre. Le barman acquiesça. Inutile de faire courir davantage de risques à Teren et sa famille. Il était plus que temps de partir.

— À la prochaine, fillette, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Il s'apprêtait à exécuter un demi-tour avec le fauteuil et son passager, mais la petite fille le retint par un pan de sa veste.

— Tonton Bob, attends !

L'enfant se planta devant le fauteuil roulant et leva les yeux vers Harlock. Un peu effrayée tout de même, elle tendit au capitaine un collier de **coquillages** colorés.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est moi qui l'ai fait, expliqua la petite. Pour te dire merci parce que tu m'as donné un nouveau papa et une nouvelle maman. Et un nounours, ajouta-t-elle.

Harlock le prit sans prononcer un mot et sans que son expression ne trahisse le moindre sentiment. Le barman donna un coup de genou dans le dos du fauteuil.

— Merci, lâcha finalement le jeune homme.

Il hésita, mais n'ajouta rien. Trop compliqué d'admettre que des Illumidas pouvaient très bien s'entendre avec des humains, hein ? songea le barman.

Le regard dans le vague, Harlock tourna et retourna le collier de coquillages entre ses doigts durant tout le trajet qui les conduisit en dehors de la ville, vers un point de rendez-vous à l'abri des radars où une navette pirate pourrait atterrir sans être détectée. Le barman ne brisa pas le silence qui s'était instauré. Il se doutait bien des pensées qui hantaient Harlock en ce moment : une rose trop vite fanée, des Illumidas…  
>Peut-être les coquillages permettraient-ils au capitaine d'atténuer son chagrin.<br>Peut-être même atténueraient-ils la colère, qui sait ?


End file.
